Run The Show
"Run the Show" by Kat DeLuna feat. Busta Rhymes is featured on Just Dance 4. There is a mash-up version of this song and an extreme one. Dancers There are two female dancers, both of them in a sweat version suits. The 1st's suit is aqua with a cap, and purple&pink socks, with aqua sneakers. The 2nd's suit is a light blue top with fuchsia shorts and aqua boots. Background Is a green, pink, blue, yellow and violet lines background moving with the rhythm of the music. The Extreme version's backgound is just the JD4 MashUps background, but without reflections. Extreme The extreme version dancer wears an orange&blue cap, an orange&light blue hoddie and orange&light blue yoga pants, with purple&orange sneakers. Gold Moves Classic *'Gold Move 1': Raise your hands to your neck and make a backward spin from your waist up. *'Gold Move 2 for P2': Put your right elbow on your left hand. *'Gold Move 2 for P1': Same as P2, but put your waist down. *'Gold Move 3': Make an X with your arms. *'Gold Move 4': Like Gold Move 3, but on the other side. *'Gold Move 5': Player 1: Put your right hand on your lips and use your left hand to support it. Player 2: Put your left hand by your left hip and put your right hand on your lips. This is the last move. RTS GM1.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 1 RTS GM2.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 (for P2) RTS GM3.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 (for P1) RTS GM4.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 3 RTS GM5.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 4 RTS GM6.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 5 Extreme *'Gold Move 1': Put your hand by your ear. *'Gold Move 2': Put your hands on your head and spin around. *'Gold Move 3': Make a big circle with your right arm. *'Gold Move 4': Cross your arms. It's the last move. RTS Extreme GM1.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 1 RTS Extreme GM2.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 2 RTS Extreme GM3.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 3 RTS Extreme GM4.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 4 Mashup The song has an unlockable mashup that can only be found on PlayStation 3 and Wii U. *Run The Show (Extreme) (JD4) *Down By The Riverside (JD2 DLC) *Cardiac Caress (JD3 DLC) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Baby Girl (JD2) *Pon de Replay (JD2 DLC) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Baby Girl (JD2) *Pon De Replay (JD2 DLC) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Boom (JD3) *Run The Show (Extreme) (JD4) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *Down By The Riverside (JD2 DLC) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *Down By The Riverside (JD2 DLC) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Run The Show (Extreme) (JD4) Trivia *This is the first Kat DeLuna song in the series. ** It is also the first Busta Rhymes song in the series. * "Busty, bossy" is censored. *In the mashup, the Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) coach is colored differently. * One of the dancers (likely the second) is Céline Rotsen, who also choreographed the Extreme version of What Makes You Beautiful. Gallery runtheshowjd4.jpg|Classic runtheshowextreme.jpg|Extreme runtheshow.jpg|Run The Show Video Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs Category:00's Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Fun Songs Category:Party Songs Category:Spoken Elements Category:Rap Elements Category:Casual Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:On A Platform Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out